Paralyzed
by Lilliannah
Summary: Axel and Roxas meet at a club, but there's an odd twist at the end. Songfic based on Finger 11 - Paralyzer.


**I hold on so nervously**  
**To me and my drink **  
**I wish it was cooling me **  
**But so far, has not been good **  
**It's been shitty **  
**And I feel awkward, as I should **  
**This club has got to be **  
**The most pretentious thing **  
**Since I thought you and me **  
**Well I am imagining **  
**A dark lit place **  
**Or your place ****or my place**

Axel sits at the bar, the club music thumping in his ears. He takes a sip of his drink, alcoholic of course. He sighs and runs a hand through his long red locks, not an easy feat with all the gel he used to make them defy gravity like they do. He shakes his head, then look up, scanning the crowd. Looking for somebody. He smiles a little as he catches sight of the blond across the dance floor, sitting alone at a table, sipping a little fruity drink. Axel chews the inside of his cheek, thinking, wondering if tonight might be the night he can finally convince himself to go charm the boy. He sighs and shakes his head again, taking a long pull of his drink, then sets the glass back down on the bar and stands.

**Well I'm not paralyzed **  
**But, I seem to be struck by you **  
**I want to make you move **  
**Because you're standing still **  
**If your body matches **  
**What your eyes can do **  
**You'll probably move right through **  
**Me on my way to you**

Roxas sits at his table, oblivious to his being watched. His bright blue eyes are fixed on his little fruity drink and he sighs. Some girls wander by his table and he doesn't even look up, He shakes his head a little and takes another sip of his drink before pushing the now-empty glass toward the edge of the table. A girl walks by, switching the empty glass with a full one, and Roxas nods in acknowledgment. He takes his drink in both hands, staring into it, not even bothering taking a sip for now. He is still completely unaware of the green eyes fixed on him from across the room.

**I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place**

Axel stands there for another few moments, then sighs again, in frustration, before reclaiming his seat at the bar. He waves at the bartender, who refills his glass again. He continues to watch the blond, shaking his head slowly, though to onlookers he's swaying to the beat of the song. He digs in his pocket for his car keys and stares down for a moment at them, then sighs and slips them back into his pocket, looking up and around at the walls of the club. He growls softly, his frustration mounting, then closes his eyes, a vision playing in his head involving the blond across the room and no clothing. It's a familiar vision; he's been seeing it for about a week whenever he's closed his eyes. He growls and opens his eyes again, shoving himself up and away from the bar, striding quickly to that table.

**Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

Roxas looks up quickly as a man sits himself unceremoniously in the chair across from him.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The blond frowns and tilts his head slightly in curiosity. "And here's where you introduce yourself." Those green eyes bore into Roxas's own blue ones, as if searching for his name in them.

"I'm Roxas." He replies softly, barely audible over the music.

"Well, Roxas, what are you doing sitting at a table alone at a club on a Friday night, drinking some fruity thing and not dancing?" Axel puts on a charming smirk and Roxas blinks, then looks away.

"I like the music." Roxas shrugs, looking back at the other.

"Well you wanna do some dancing?" Axel grins.

**Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You ll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

Roxas smiles a little and nods. Axel stands and offers his hand, standing Roxas up when he takes it. Axel pulls the small blond out onto the dance floor, spins to face the boy, and grins. He wraps his arms around the blond's waist and tugs him close, their bodies mashed together as Axel starts to sway to the beat. Roxas blushes deeply, though he begins to sway as well, and soon they're both dancing to the monotonous beat of the club music.

**I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

Axel smirks down at the blond, who continues to blush. "What's the matter, beautiful? Never danced before?" Roxas blushes deeper and looks away, biting his lip. Axel only laughs and pulls the boy closer, grinding his hips into Roxas's. Roxas gasps, looking up at Axel with wide, innocent eyes. Suddenly Axel's mouth is on Roxas's, his fingers buried in the blond hair to deny escape. Roxas grunts, then shivers and moans softly as Axel's warm tongue traces its way along the blond's lip. Axel smirks into the kiss as he feels Roxas's fingers find their way into his gelled hair, tugging gently as they try to work their way through. Suddenly the music starts to fade out and Axel groans as he starts to lose the feeling of the boy's body against his. As he feels the lips leave, he cries out softly, but desperately. "No...!"

**You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

Axel sits straight up in bed, panting softly. He looks around his small room, then groans and curls up tightly. The sun fights to penetrate the heavy curtains over the man's window, and he sighs, getting up. He throws the curtains open, wincing as the sun breaks through, victoriously, right into his eyes. He grumbles and shakes his head, his soft hair hanging down to his waist. He goes into the bathroom and turns on the water, strips, then steps into the shower. When he finishes he wanders back into his room and gets dressed. He looks over at the calendar: Friday. He smiles a little, then grins and walks back to the bathroom, pulling out his bottle of gel. 'I'm going dancing tonight.'

**You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

Roxas groans and rolls over, the sun washing over his face. "What a strange dream..." He sighs then sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He slips out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing some water in his face. He brushes his teeth, then goes to get dressed. He smiles as he remembers what day it is. 'I'm going to go out today, have some fun, then when the sun goes down...I think I'll go do some dancing.'


End file.
